Sabrina Walters, the Beekeper's Student
by PowerOfPens
Summary: Young Sabrina Walters is a student who feels alone and abandoned by the world. Her mother is ill and her elder brother is doing all he can to keep the family running. So Sabrina finds a different mentor, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, an old beekeeper who is assumed to be crazy.
1. Mr Sherlock Holmes

Sabrina Walters was an six-year-old girl when she first met him.

M. Sherlock Holmes was living on the Sussex downs, tending to his bees when he heard a man shout from the road. He dropped his net and ran down from his cottage. A little girl with blond curly hair, pale skin, and huge blue eyes was on her knees in the road, picking up books. A tall man, that Holmes recognised as M. Tolman, an unpleasant neighbour, was yelling at her.

"You little brat! Can't you look were you're going!"

"I'm sorry sir. I was distracted and…"

"Oh! You were distracted, were you?"

"Yes sir."

"You should be spanked for your carelessness!"

"Excuse me," interrupted Holmes, "Could you please keep your voice down? All this shouting is upsetting my bees."

"Why should I care about your bees, Holmes?" He spat, "If you ask me, those ridicules insects of yours should be crushed underfoot!"

Tolman spun around and left in the other direction. Holmes bent down near the girl and helped her with her books.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's my pleasure, that man is utterly unpleasant."

She laughed.

"What's your name, young lady?"

"Sabrina. Sabrina Walters."

"It's nice to meet you, Sabrina. My name is Sherlock Holmes."

She looked startled.

"Mr. Holmes!" She looked down, "I'm sorry to bother you, sir."

"Ah," Holmes said, "What did people tell you about me?"

"The teachers think that you've made a deal with the devil. That you know more that a man should." She looked up at him curiously.

"Have you, sir?"

"No, Sabrina. I merely observe, and deduce. I see the hidden truths of men as easily as I can see that you've started to learn the violin, are an avid reader, and are cared for by an elder brother."

"Y…Yes Mr. Holmes." She shuddered "How could you know all that Mr. Holmes?"

"You're learning the violin because your fingers and chin are red. You're an avid reader because this book here was borrowed from the library today, as proclaims the library card in this book, but your bookmark indicates that you have finished half of it. And you are cared for by an elder brother because I have seen you before in his company."

They got up. Sabrina had to get home from school or her brother would start to worry, but there was still something she wanted to know.

"Mr. Holmes?"

"Yes Sabrina."

"How do you know were to look?"

Holmes smiled. "My brother taught me, when I was your age."

"Could I learn too, sir?"

Holmes laughed. He found this little girl refreshing. He missed Watson terribly sometimes and this little girl might help take his mind off Backer Street.

"If you want to learn Sabrina, I can teach you."


	2. Jem and Pop

Sabrina was so happy! That man, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, had agreed to teach her to see things the way he did. She was to come to his cottage tomorrow at the same time, and to bring her violin. She was so lost in thought that she almost ran into her brother.

Jeremy Walters was a 20 year old boy of a rare type. He was a strong fellow, with blond cropped hair, a shad darker than his sister's. His brilliant blue eyes were quick and smart. He had a soothing influence on everyone around him. He had always done well at school and had dreams of being a doctor, but when his farther died and his mother fell ill, he gave it up to care for the family. He was working now as a gardener for the Winters, a rich family with a summer house on the downs.

When he saw his sister arrive at the general store, their regular meeting place, with a bright light in her eyes, he knew something good must have happened.

"What happened, Pop?"

"I met Mr. Holmes!"

"You did what?"

She told him the whole story, from bumping into Mr. Tolman, to Mr. Holmes asking her to come over the next day.

"Gee, Pop. You've had a day." He said when she was done, "Tell you what, tomorrow I'll go over to Mr. Holmes' house on Cottondrum to pick you up." Cottondrum was their only horse.

"Thank you Jem!" She said as they started the long walk home, hand in hand, "My teachers think that Mr. Holmes is crazy, do you?"

"I don't reckon he is. He knows stuff sure, but he's always right. And madmen aren't usually right."

"He told me that he observes and deduces. He knew that I was learning the violin, liked reading and that my big brother looked after me."

"Mr. Holmes is smart man, Pop."

"He told me that he learned it from his brother."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, Jem."

There was a pause.

"Jem?"

"Yeah, Pop."

"Tell me about dad."

Jem smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, describe him."

"He was a good man, strong and fierce but generous and smart. He used to take me hunting in the spring and he brought mom to London every summer for a holiday..." Jem went on and on, describing their father in detail. Sabrina had heard it all before but she loved hearing about him. She did not remember him, per say, but she had a general impression of him.

"Jem?"

"Yes, Pop?"

"Never mind."


	3. First Walk and New Job

Mr. Sherlock Holmes was waiting for her the next day. He had his violin case in one arm. She too, was carrying a case.

"Hello Sabrina."

"Hello Mr. Holmes."

"Would you care to go for a walk?"

"Oh yes Mr. Holmes!"

They started to walk through the bee farm and onto the road.

"Look there."

Sabrina looked at the footprint on the road.

"What about it Mr. Holmes?"

"What can you see?"

"Well," she paused, "It's a woman and a stranger to the downs."

"Quite right." He said, "How do you know?"

"The shape of the foot and the fact that she tripped twice."

"Very well done."

They kept walking while Holmes talked and asked questions. When they arrived into the town, everyone saw them. People stared at Holmes, ran inside and whispered loudly. Holmes continued on as if nothing was wrong. Sabrina observed his face. He was weary. He noted her observation and smiled.

"Yes. Being feared dose get rather tiering."

"Idiots!" She said.

They started up the path to the gazebo, up a little hill. Once there, they simply stood, admiring the sunset. Then, as if the result of a whim, she took her violin out of its case and started to play. He took his own instrument out and played an accompaniment. An hour later, they packed up and started back down the path talking all the wile.

In front of the cottage, Jem was smoking a cigarette, holding the bridle of a white horse. Sabrina ran up and hugged him.

"Hello, Jem."

"Hullo Pop."

"Hello, Mr. Walters."

"Mr. Holmes, please, call me Jem, sir. Mr. Walters was my father."

"Well then, Jem, if you want my advice, you should tell her now."

"Tell me what?"

"Well Mr. Holmes, you certainly are good. Sabrina, I've lost my job."

"LOST IT! But you're so good!"

"Mr. Winters died and his wife is getting ride of the house, so they have no need for a gardener."

"What kind of work can you do Jem?" Holmes asked.

"Anything really, manual work, secretary duties, a butler's job. Why?"

"I would quite like to have a reliable young man to do some odd jobs around the house and to tend to the garden. I could offer you 12 shillings a day."

"Really! Gee, sir thank you! I'm a good man to trust, sir."

"Come tomorrow at nine o'clock. You can stay till after Sabrina and I have our little chat."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Holmes. I won't let you down! Come now Pop, let's go home now to tell mother. Good night sir!"

"Alright Jem! Good night Mr. Holmes!"

"Good night Jem, Good night Sabrina."


	4. Potential

The next day, Jem arrived at nine exactly. Holmes walked him out to the back of the cottage, where there was a field and a small hill. In the field, beehives were scattered on the flat green grass.

"What do you see Jem?" asked Holmes with a sly smile.

"A field, a hill, and some beehives, sir." He answered promptly.

"That is not what I meant. You are a gardener, therefor an artist. What do you see?"

"I see potential, sir." Jem responded, "I see flowers, and trees. And…"

"Do not be shy."

"I see a gazebo, sir."

"Really?" Holmes asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." Jem paused, "Pop, I mean Sabrina, was telling me about your walk. And she was reel angry at them folks in the town who were treating you rotten, sir. She told me that she 'Wished Mr. Holmes didn't have to see them idiots to go to enjoy the gazebo.'"

"Your sister is quite a remarkable young lady."

"That she is, sir" He grinned.

Work on the garden began that very day. Jem made plans and had them approved and financed by Holmes. Sabrina arrived in the afternoon and Holmes brought her inside to show her his chemistry set. The Walters siblings left holding hands.


	5. Dr Watson

Some three years later, Sabrina was still visiting Mr. Holmes every day and Jem was still working in the garden. As the gazebo was the largest project, it was put off till last and Jem was working on the roses.

This particular day, Sabrina was in high spirits. She had passed a chemistry examination in flying colours and was eager to tell Mr. Holmes about it. When she arrived at the cottage however, Mr. Holmes was not sitting on the deck were he normally waited for her. Odd. She knocked on the door and the housekeeper, Ms. Taylor opened the door.

"Oh, hello Sabrina dear! Mr. Holmes has a visitor, but he said to show you right up."

"Thank you, Ms. Taylor but you needn't trouble yourself. I'll show myself up."

"Oh, you are a sweet little thing."

"Thank you, mam."

She walked down the hall to the sitting room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, my dear."

She straitened her navy-blue dress and hoped her hair wasn't too messed up. She walked in.

"Hello Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson." She said as she entered.

"Hello Sabrina, dear."

"It is nice to meet you Doctor." She said placing her violin case on the table. "My name is Sabrina Walters. Mr. Holmes has been teaching me some of his ways and I noticed your medical bag as I came in."

"What else can you deduce about Watson?" Holmes asked lazily.

"Well, he is a military man, he has a brother, he is a widower and he has known you for quite some time." She said.

"Well, well," said the doctor, "He has certainly taught you well."

"Then I am correct?" she asked tentatively.

"In every particular." He assured her good naturedly.

"Mr. Holmes, if you would prefer it, I could go outside with Jem so as not to bother you." She said.

"Nonsense my dear. Feel free to use the chemistry set." Holmes answered.

She walked over to the veritable laboratory in one corner of the room as the two men chatted amiably.

"By the way Holmes, I've written up another one of our cases." Dr. Watson informed Holmes, "Care to hear it?"

"By all means!" Holmes answered lighting his pipe.

So, Dr. Watson read aloud one of his fascinating stories, the adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans. When he arrived at the vital clue, that he had obviously overlooked and underrated, Holmes raised one finger to stop him.

"Did you have a question, Sabrina?" Holmes asked as if she had given any indication of her thoughts.

"Yes, sir." She addressed Holmes, "Was the body on the roof of the carriage?"

Holmes smiled at Watson, quite pleased with her progress.

"Yes, it was."


End file.
